


Red

by CrystallizedTwilight



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTwilight/pseuds/CrystallizedTwilight
Summary: Finch admires Albert's red hair.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Kudos: 8





	Red

The whole burn of a sunset lives in his hair. Gold and fire in the flash of his eyelashes. The streak of a blazing comet in the arch of each brow.

Embers flicker with just a turn of his head in the evening light and cinder scatters like still-hot stardust, freckling all down his form.

Albert is red, red, red.

High oranges and alarming scarlets.

If anyone thought the might of an apple, or the neon of rose, or the beading globe of a pin prick on your thumb was greater, then they had never seen the awe that is Albert Dasilva.

Finch runs his fingers through it, still breathless after all this time to know that he can safely touch flame.

And he is welcome to smolder there if he likes when the blue moonlight takes those blinding hues down to something that resembles autumn spice.

Far too red to be be called anything less than _decadence._

What a privilege to admire a halo of angel fire on the pillowcase until dawn ignites Albert’s best colors once more.


End file.
